Impassive
by xSonya
Summary: Ciel will always wonder whether Sebastian truly cares about him under that poker face of his, or if he's just following the contract.


**Impassive**

**A/N**: Just sat here for 15 minutes trying to think of an appropriate name for this short little story and impassive was the best I could come up with... *Sighs* I hope you enjoy this anyway. I've been wanting to post it up for a long time and I had a lot of fun writing it. It let me reminisce on the Black Butler days- which I miss greatly.

A game... It was all a game. A long and tedious one and they were all pawns in his plans, slaves to his every whim, minions in a plot of revenge; the lot of them. He couldn't care less what they were feeling, what they were thinking. Of course, he cared about the Phantom hive family name and maybe he could say he cared about his loyal butler; Sebastian, if he cared to admit it that is.

Sebastian... He could never fully understand him; never know exactly what he was thinking - feeling. He was his only weakness. He found himself secretly longing to know his secret; what he truly thought. But nothing. Under that stoic expression, the simple smile and that cat-like gaze, it was the perfect poker face.

The night time was the demons solitude, but every night as Ciel is embrace by the same darkness, he is ever drowned in sorrow, and in his own longing for revenge.

"M-mother?" He called out to the blackness, straining to open his eyes, to let in that light. "F-father?" A flash. An image. Dead bodies, void faces. A fierce flurry of flames. Everyone was gone. Everyone was dead. There was no one left.

_Just me._

All alone.

A hoarse scream was torn from his dry throat as he jolted upright from where he lay, panting heavily, his eyelids shot open. Small droplets of sweat formed on his forehead and soaked his entire body.

"Young master?" A light. Sebastian was at his side within the same instant. In a moment of weakness, he clung to his butler.

"S-Sebastian" Ciel was still a child at heart, a child that wanted – no, needed – reassurance, the warmth and love his mother and father could no longer give him. Was it too much to ask of one's butler?

"Hug me" Ciel commanded weakly with a down struck face. Sebastian's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Yes my young master" His voice softened as he embraced the boy in his sleek slender arms. It was sad. Sad that he found comfort in the embrace of the same person that would be the one to end his life once his goal had been achieved. He had never been afraid of death. He had witnessed it, stared it in the eyes, faced it a million times, and very almost became a victim to that very fate at one point. But alas, he was not fazed... What got to him was, how could Sebastian do it? Was he really that heartless? Or was it all truly just a facade?

_Does he really care about me?_

He inwardly laughed. He was a demon; he was merely following the contract... It's not like he could disobey him, whatever he asked. But, had the two long years they'd spent together, meant nothing to Sebastian? Ciel will always wonder. How was he to know? Why would he even care? It's not like he could ask...

He had no future anyway. None of that mattered. His fate was set to be devoured. Now there was nothing he could do about it.

In a mere flash the daunting images returned, racing back to him. Fierce flames, his parents... To all but soiled ruins. He only clung to his butler tighter.

"Are you alright my lord?" He questioned in curiosity, concern edging in his tone.

_Is that genuine concern I can hear in your voice? Or is that a lie too?_

While he let his breathing return to normal, he puffed a breathy sigh. "Yes" He reluctantly let go of the comforting form embracing him, his arms went imp by his side as he sat up in bed. Sebastian picked up the candelabrum on the bedside table.

"I will leave you to rest" He bowed, as he neared the door.

"Sebastian?" He called weekly before the shadow had a chance to retreat out of the door.

"My lord?" He turned his head to see the trembling body of the boy on the bed.

Ciel couldn't believe he was actually going to ask this... "Stay with me...?" A short pause. "Please..?" That sounded a lot feebler out loud than it did in his head. He'd seen him at his most vulnerable, but that was okay because he was his butler. It didn't matter, yet for some reason it still bothered him in the slightest.

"Of course"

As if he could give me any other answer... __

**Had no idea where exactly I was going with this. I do hope to carry it on and add a bit more, but I wanted to see what people thought first, please do comment if you have any ideas :)**

4


End file.
